Sorry Sorry
by Nayru Tsugumi
Summary: Aún con la diferencia de edad que se llevaban no era de importar, ya que cuando se quiere de verdad eso era lo de menos, aún con los posibles obstáculos se puede llegar a la meta de lo que deseas. "lo siento, pero me enamoré de ti primero". /Twaig. Para Sakuyachan16


**Hello Everybody!**

**finalmente, después de mi larga ausencia traje el fic a mi sempai ;w; lo siento! pero lo tuve que reconstruir ya que el original se fue en mi usb y hasta iba a tener otra canción pero bueh 7w7 esta quedó mejor aún. Oh, nota si alguien mas lee esto: mi usb ya casi me la regresa el ladrón owó mi padre (como buen amasacrista que es) fue hasta donde el sujeto borracho que la tiene pero aún hay pleito (de que? no sé, está borracho el hombre) pero ya es cuestión de unos días para tenerla y subir Kiss Note :3 bien, dejando lo que a nadie le importa disfruten el fic**

**Disclaimer: decir que South Park me pertenece es tan ficticio como mi 10 en matemáticas (?) y la letra aquí usada es de mi total propiedad (al menos la adaptación) si la quieres solo avísame.**

**Advertencia: este escrito contiene mas azúcar que mi donita espolvoreada que me compré (?)**

* * *

Lo ha visto, ¡ya está! lo dijo, admite únicamente para sí mismo que ha estado siguiendo a ese chico de preparatoria desde que sabe de su existencia, sus padres ya le habían dicho que ver a las personas a donde sea que vayan sin que noten tu presencia era considerado acoso y que era ilegal y grosero, de modo a que a regañadientes lentamente dejó de seguirlo con la vista cada vez que pasaba en el bus escolar, pero simplemente era difícil no verle porque le tenía una adicción que con nada se quitaría, ese rubio había llegado a su vida para quedarse aunque éste no se de cuenta.

_lo siento, siento, siento, siento_  
_fui yo, fui yo, fui yo_  
_quien de ti, de ti, de ti_  
_se enamoró, enamoró, enamoró baby_

_explota, explota, explota, explota_  
_tus ojos son pólvora, pólvora, pólvora_  
_mi respiración se agota, agota, agota_  
_por ti pierdo mi control_

Había comenzado hace dos años en el nuevo ciclo escolar, llegó a tercero del secundario milagrosamente ya que Craig Tucker, era un completo idiota en clases, cabrón con sus compañeros y un dolor de testículos para los profesores (y hasta para las maestras), los padres de algún modo convencieron al profesorado y dirección de que no expulsasen a su hijo, pero éste no la tendría tan fácil ese año ya que está en la mira porque buscarían una forma de sacarlo. Además de meterse en sus problemas cotidianos, también llegó el día en que finalmente el chiquillo de 15 años de edad le tocó por accidente (mostrarles el dedo medio) pelearse con chicos mas grandes que él y para su mala suerte de preparatoria, de curso avanzado. Éstos chicos tenían una noble meta de reconstruir facialmente al pequeño azabache y aunque se negó con amabilidad (volvió a mostrar su dedo favorito con su expresión neutral) no la libró de los golpes de cinco que eran contra él. Pudo morir, enserio que si, pero un ángel parecía haberlo salvado; su mejilla sangraba y sus ropas lucían tirones junto a su gorro, entre dos lo cogían de ambos brazos mientras que los tres restantes estaban a punto de recordarle los motivos de porque debía ser un niño bueno y siempre decir "te amo" a sus papás debido a la incertidumbre de si volver a casa con vida o no cuando de pronto intervino otro chico mas, a vistas por la chaqueta negra con escudo que usaba, supo que era de la misma preparatoria y lo salvó del ataque de los bravucones quienes lo soltaron y se marcharon; el pobre azabache saboreó el frío del suelo ya que cayó de bruces, haciendo la herida de su mejilla izquierda aún mas grande, cerró sus ojos mientras ignoraba el hecho de estar tendido en la acera, de pronto la sentía cálida y cómoda lo cual preocupó a su salvador que después de un par de palabras que no entendió, lo cogió entre sus brazos y se lo llevó.

_veo en tu mirada, tu mirada_  
_un destello que me atrapa_  
_me envuelve y no quiero escapar_  
_(es un hechizo sofocante)_

_te veo caminar, caminar_  
_como si tu pudieras_  
_hasta mi corazón llegar_  
_(ni intentaré escapar)_

Al abrir nuevamente los ojos se percata que no estaba en algún lugar que él conozca; era una habitación de paredes amaderadas y cortinas verde olivo, las sábanas de esa cama eran blancas y suaves, mas de las que tenía en la propia, tenía una sudadera celeste con un pans café que para su talle eran demasiado grandes, pero era tan cómodas esas prendas que no le dio importancia; quiso volver a dormir pero recordó que estaba en una casa ajena y sin la menor idea de a quien le pertenece así que tuvo que salir de su comodidad y se encaminó a la salida de la habitación y tras cruzar la puerta se encuentra con un chico mayor a él; rubio de piel aperlada y grandes ojos verdes, como las cortinas del dormitorio en el que se encontraba, era ligeramente mas alto que él (el azabache le llegaba al hombro a ese joven).

-¿estás bien? -el azabache solo atinó a ruborizarse mientras asentía lentamente. -me alegro, me preocupaste demasiado.

-¿en dónde estoy?

-oh, estas en mi casa. Te traje aquí porque te habías desmayado y no sé donde vives... pero no soy un acosador ni nada.

-vale... no hay problema...

-¿cuál es tu nombre? a todo esto, yo soy Tweek.

-Craig.

-¿y en dónde vives? te dejaré en tu casa para que no tengas problemas con los chicos de ayer -lo toma de la mano y lo vuelve a introducir en su habitación.

Estuvo inconsciente durante un día entero, pero bien que no le importó ya que es un flojo por naturaleza; no contaba con que ese rubio le haya ayudado y hasta salvado teniéndolo como sanguijuela en su casa, obviamente que desde ese día siempre ha visto a su "hermano mayor" allá a donde vaya, le tomó un cariño que no sabía que podía llegar a tener al ser tan estoico con medio mundo y hasta con sus padres; pero Tweek era diferente, era amable y le ayudaba en todo aquello con lo que tuviese un problema (los bravucones o mates que es lo mismo) mucho mas y mejor que sus padres o hermana mayor (la cual según él era puta por no ayudarlo) y lo mas importante según el azabache, el rubio siempre se reía de todos sus chistes, absolutamente TODOS, desde los mas extraños sin gracia hasta los que no debería conocer a esa edad pero para el chico de 19 años eso no era peligroso ni indignante, era grosero pero así fue él desde pequeño así que no le veía problema. Una persona bondadosa teniéndole la paciencia suficiente para soportarlo y encima ayudarlo aún cuando sabía que no lo merecía, valía la pena y por mucho de enamorarse de él, pero debido a la diferencia tanto en la edad como el nivel académico hacía que se frecuentasen pocas veces, como los fines de semana y algunas festividades. El primer paso para estar con Tweek era cambiar unos cuantos de cientos de sus malos aspectos: número uno; la calificación.

_yendo a donde quieras_  
_tu sonrisa es perfecta_  
_me fascinas cuando sea_

_lleno de bondad_  
_me haces suspirar_  
_eres mi persona ideal_

_orgulloso y sin miedos_  
_te vuelves mi gran deseo_  
_de ti me he vuelto a enamorar_

En todo ese curso, a mas de uno sorprendió Craig con su nuevo desempeño académico y su trato a las personas; ya no era el mismo dolor del carajo como al inicio de clases (desde que uno tiene memoria), misteriosamente el azabache ya no daba la misma lata y hasta podía verse... ¿educado? no, mas bien se comportaba mejor con tan solo estar calladito en clase y morderse la lengua cada vez que le insultan, con eso ganó un poco de paz para centrarse en su meta principal y al recibir las notas tras una semana árdua de exámenes, se descubrió que si se lo proponía era un listillo, desbancando al chico del primer lugar del curso pasado. En cierto modo le dio satisfacción, porque odiaba a ese niño y quitándole su puesto era una buena venganza además que no se metía en problemas con eso, pero también estaba ansioso de que ese rubio viese sus notas y le elogiase, quería salir de clases lo mas pronto posible para eso (y jactarse de su hermana, quien lo creía estúpido de por vida) pero las sorpresas no terminaban ese mismo rato, para bien o para mal de los que descubrieron la limpia A+ que logró (aunque sospechen de que hizo trampa de algún modo, es decir, el analfabeta del grupo fue el mas inteligente en las pruebas...), Craig quería ir primero a darle a su hermano mayor la noticia que recibió antes de poder desmayarse por la impresión, o morir feliz que sería relativamente lo mismo; viendo esa poderosa nota que sacó de un momento para otro no dudaban los profesores que sacase otra igual en el siguiente periodo, de modo que decidieron hacer que los padres aprovechasen esa ventaja (y poder sacarse al azabache de sus vidas de una buena vez) para que presentase el exámen final de una vez para que pudiese cultivar esa inteligencia comenzando lo mas pronto posible la preparatoria, a South Park High School. La edad mínima para ingresar a mencionado sitio era de 17 años y/o con notas de Excelencia o Sobresaliente; si el Craig anterior hubiese presentado sus notas a la institución, éstos se hubiesen burlado y le negarían la entrada hasta los 20 años; menos mal que en dos periodos elevó anormalmente la calificación, así que no podrían reírse y le tendrían que aceptar por ser "un listillo mas que no le da pena a la escuela" (y de ese grupo los cuentas con una mano). La hermana del azabache le hizo desistir de contarle aquello al rubio, para infartarlo de la sorpresa, lo conocía bien porque asisten a la misma escuela y sabía que sus paranoias saldrían a flote en cuanto viese a Craig luciendo la chaqueta con el escudo de la preparatoria a su edad; el mencionado creía que le hacía un consejo pero lo que realmente quería la pelirroja era ver todo el jaleo que se pudiese armar el primer día que su hermanito la compañe (bien, esa podría ser la parte mala pero para todo hay un precio).

El primer día y no era para menos los nervios del pequeño azabache, después de todo iría a un lugar lleno de gente que medían quince o veinte centímetros mas que él, sin duda sería la burla del lugar pero poco importaba, aún tenía oculta su personalidad de cabronazo y su expresión seria le ayudaría a no hablar con los que no quiere y además (y por último) tenía a Ruby, ella le indicaría algunas cuantas cosas antes de dejarlo a su suerte en la inmensidad del campus... bien, fue mas rápido de lo que creyó; tan pronto como atravesaron el portal, ella se fue directamente a con sus amigas sin siquiera voltear a despedirse, con una pelinegra de ojos violetas, una rubia de cabello ondulado (muy bonita según el azabache), y una castaña de ojos azules, verla le recordaba demasiado al único amigo que hizo en el secundario y casualmente era hermano de ella; las tres se voltearon a donde Craig y le dedicaron una sonrisa que provocó un sonrojo en el menor, ellas rompieron en carcajadas.

-tu hermanito es muy mono, Ruby -comenta Karen con una sonrisa.

-es una joda y espero que sepa arreglárselas sin mi -bufó molesta. -debe hacerse un hombre algún día.

-pero aquí los chicos son muy malos -le objetó Wendy.

-cierto, ¿qué tal que quieran golpearlo? son mas que él -inquirió Bebe.

-pues iría a defenderlo, tampoco esperaré a que lo maten -rodó los ojos un poco exasperada. -si regresa a casa con alguna herida me matan.

Ya no comentaron nada ninguna pero el tema del azabache todavía continuaba, debatiendo si es lindo y cuanto tiempo durará en la preparatoria, la pelirroja estaba harta de hablar de su hermano así que optó por mostrarles el dedo medio a las tres y quedarse callada durante el resto de la conversación, aquello solo hizo reír a las chicas ya que la conocían demasiado bien. Por otro lado el motivo de su enojo caminaba a paso nervioso por los pasillos, intentando dar con el número de aula que le fue asignada, pero no sabía ni en qué parte de la escuela estaba; cada vez veía a menos alumnos caminando por allí y eso le hizo entender que estaban entrando a clases y él bien gracias, como quisiera que Kenny le estuviese haciendo compañía para calmar aunque sea un poco sus nervios de estar perdido, pero el rubio ni siquiera seguía cursando el secundario; lo habían sacado sus padres al darle preferencia a la mas inteligente de sus tres hijos, la del medio y única mujer, de modo a que desde hace tiempo que no le ve por ningún lado, cree firmemente que trabaja en Sabe-Dios-dónde y lo verá hasta que lo despidan. Suspiró y aún con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza y los nervios continuó caminando.

_lo siento, siento, siento, siento_  
_fui yo, fui yo, fui yo_  
_quien de ti, de ti, de ti_  
_se enamoró, enamoró, enamoró baby_

_explota, explota, explota, explota_  
_tus ojos son pólvora, pólvora, pólvora_  
_mi respiración se agota, agota, agota_  
_por ti pierdo mi control_

_por ti ya no tengo control baby_

-¡hola! ¿estás perdido?

De inmediato se alejó retrocediendo al escuchar una voz espontánea frente suyo cuando él iba distraído mirando el papelito con el número de aula. Alzó la vista y descubre a un chico castaño oscuro de ojos color miel, además de esos detalles no encontraba otra diferencia del resto de los estudiantes ya que llevaba pantalón negro y la chaqueta escolar abrochada, de modo que no veía que tipo de playera tenía. Lo miró fijamente de arriba a abajo, con desconfianza, que hizo que el castaño ríese.

-¡eres una monada! aunque un poco pequeño -el azabache le mostró el dedo medio y el mayor comprendió. -eres un Tucker, ¿cierto?

-¿y?

-nada, me parece un poco raro que te dejasen estudiar a la edad... y estatura que tienes, ¿qué aula buscas?

El azabache extendió el papelito y lo leyó en su mente, suspirando con cansancio tras saber quien le escribió la nota al recién ingresado.

-amigo... me temo que te han visto la cara -la expresión de desconcierto y sorpresa del joven le incitó a que continuase. -el Sr. Garrison ha andado de malas últimamente y lo único que hace y le gusta es joder a estudiantes y tu fuiste su mejor víctima ya que no tienes idea de como son las cosas aquí. En resumen; el número que te dio no existe y si nos seguimos retrasando en llegar al aula nos castigarán.

-¿y cómo doy con el salón correcto?

-si me das tu horario te ayudo a llegar -le sonríe y añade. -y mi nombre es Clyde.

-Craig -susurró con un leve rubor y aún manteniendo el tono de voz continúa. -gracias.

-por eso digo que eres lindo, anda vamos -le toma del brazo y lo encamina al salón correcto.

El azabache contuvo el aliento al ver a todos los chicos con los que compartiría clase por el resto del curso, pero que le importaba a él, sus ojos hacían chiribitas y tenían un brillo nada usual que Clyde notó y no dudó en reír bajito, no quería poner de malas al chico; finalmente dio con lo que tanto quería, allí frente suyo estaba el rubio conversando con un chico de piel morena, un poco mas moreno que él y a los pocos minutos se unió el castaño que lo ayudó a llegar. A paso lento y sosteniendo su mochila llegó a donde ellos, aún estaba nervioso pero eso se iba de poco en poco a medida que avanzaba; el rubio por su parte, tal como Ruby predijo, estaba a un paso del paro cardíaco al ver a su "hermanito" vestir el uniforme universitario justo en el peor de los grupos del instituto, hizo un sobreesfuerzo por no morir allí mismo porque luego Craig no tendría defensor y tras ver las notas supo (y no solo él, sino todos los que vieron aquello) que estaba bien que estuviese allí. Aunque aún estuviese preocupado.

_tu, tu, tu, tu baby_  
_cierro los ojos y pienso en ti_  
_no importa dormido o despierto_  
_tu estas en mis recuerdos_

_(dime) si un día yo_  
_(dime) estaré en tu corazón_  
_(dímelo) dímelo por favor_  
_soy un tonto, tonto, tonto_

Y de ese día en adelante, el azabache se iba por su cuenta a la escuela y encontrarse con Tweek y sus nuevos amigos, sinceramente no pretendía hacerse con la amistad de nadie pero las cosas no eran las mismas que en el secundario; aquí tenía que ser mas listo que el maestro para poder burlarse de sus errores, no dejarse llevar por sus compañeros en alguna discusión o riña e ignorarlos tanto como acostumbra, y aprendió que insultar al Sr. Garrison y mostrarle el dedo medio era algo tan ordinario ya que el docente se limita a molestarse como niño pequeño con él y a mandarlo con el consejero, donde allí hacían relativamente lo mismo así que estaba bien, pero ya se aburría de ir con el consejero.

_soy agresivo_  
_por ti soy defensivo_  
_en este mundo tan torcido_  
_es imposible encontrar tu tipo_

_no lo sabes, no conoces_  
_lo que ocurre en mi mente_  
_gente que dicen no quererte_  
_no saben lo que se pierden_

Un día bonito (?) en la biblioteca, el par de supuestos hermanos hacían la tarea que suponían tenían hecha. No hacían ruido mas que el de los lápices sobre el papel, el azabache daba de pronto alguna que otra mirada a su costado, para cerciorarse de que Tweek estuviese metido en lo suyo, sus mejillas se colorearon y volvió su vista a su libreta. No escribía nada, tan solo hacía que escribía al garabatear sobre la hoja de papel. Quería decirle cuanto le gustaba y saber si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, estaba nervioso pero decidido, no temblaba ni nada y justo cuando iba por abrir la boca le tocó cerrarla rápidamente y si antes se consideraba agresivo, con lo que vio mas. Christophe DeLorne, mayormente conocido como el topo, pero para Craig era un idiota mas y AMIGO de Tweek... amigo con un horrible derecho a manosearle la cara, plantarle besitos o abrazarlo como si fuese su oso de peluche; no quería ni saber si el rubio le correspondía al francés o no (y rezaba [cuando generalmente no lo hace] porque no le guste) pero ya iban varias semanas de aquellos jueguitos y ya dudaba de que fuesen a parar. Lamentaba haberse enamorado ya que ese castaño le hacía evidente que también buscaba hacerse con el amor del rubio, solo que éste ni en cuenta con la "pelea" de ellos, pero Crhistophe tenía las de ganar porque le conocía desde mas tiempo y por ende sabía mas cosas, y lo importante, era de la misma edad que Tweek y él no. Lastimosamente tenía que quitarse del medio ya que no podía contra ese malvado castaño y tendría que quedarse como hasta ahora, enamorado en secreto de su hermano mayor, aguantando las ganas de querer un beso o un abrazo de su parte (o simplemente de partirle la cara al francés, pero debido a la estatura y masa no es rival).

_lo siento, siento, siento, siento_  
_fui yo, fui yo, fui yo_  
_quien de ti, de ti, de ti_  
_se enamoró, enamoró, enamoró baby_

_explota, explota, explota, explota_  
_tus ojos son pólvora, pólvora, pólvora_  
_mi respiración se agota, agota, agota_  
_por ti pierdo mi control_

_por ti ya no tengo control baby_

Dejó de aparecerse seguido por la escuela, no es que se ausentase, solo se mantenía oculto de la vista de quien sea, para aquello era realmente bueno; sabían que el azabache estaba en la escuela porque sentían su presencia pero no lo veían en ningún lado, como si se hubiese desvanecido en el aire y solo quedase su escencia. Tweek estaba preocupado, ni en su casa lo ha visto pero sabe que está allí, oculto en alguna parte ya que siente que alguien le observa pero era una mirada que no le llegaba a perturbar ni molestar, pero le era frustrante al querer hablar con el azabache y no saber si estaba escuchándole o le dejó de observar y se fue sin darse cuenta. En momentos así donde un pequeño adolescente parecía tener una "crisis" consigo mismo... ¿qué hacer? él no fue de ese modo a esa edad, Craig parecía ser un chico completamente diferente al resto; para la edad y estatura que tiene era un tipo bastante difícil al momento de pelear o discutir, no le temía a nadie muy a pesar de saber que cualquiera podría dejarlo como fideo mal parado, no le rendía cuentas a nadie y a donde fuera hacía sus reglas; tal valentía y determinación le hacían sentir con las ganas de ser como él, tener un poco de valor para enfrentar sus múltiples miedos diarios y ser un buen hermano mayor... hermano mayor... ¿realmente quería ser hermano del azabache? últimamente lo ha llegado a querer demasiado, se preocupaba por él incluso mas que Ruby, se cercioraba de que se alimentase bien y estuviese entero en caso de meterse en algún problema, pero ese cariño estaba lejos de sentirlo ordinario ya que todo lo que ocupaba en su mente era el abrazarle fuertemente y darle un beso en la mejilla... aunque a veces soñaba en un beso menos inocente y si mas elevado, ¡¿pero en qué cosas estás pensando Tweek?! a tus ojos él es un niño, uno muy extraño pero indefenso de algún modo, ese niño le quería y no lo iba a traicionar manchando su inocencia de esa forma. Lamentablemente tenía que renunciar a ese pequeño amor que sentía por el bien del azabache... y ya no buscarlo.

_oye, ¿podemos estar solos los dos?_  
_ya que sin ti me estoy volviendo loco (yeah)_

_quiero amarte solo a ti_  
_no podría pensar en nadie mas para mi (hey)_

_no quiero amistad si amor te puedo dar_  
_todo tu dolor por ti lo puedo soportar_

_nada evitará que te ame tanto así_  
_eres quien mas he anhelado y buscado_  
_tu, tu, tu eres para mi_

Se sentía mal, la verdad, el abandonar lo que mas querías por hacer lo correcto y ni siquiera le dejaba la sensación de bienestar, no quería hacerse el indiferente frente al azabache (que aún no veía, ya después de dos semanas); intentó seguir los juegos de Christophe y hacerle cariñitos también pero no sentía los ánimos para eso y hasta le resultaban molestos, quería que Craig fuese el que le soplaba en el cuello y le daba un besito en la frente, diciéndole "te quiero" en todos los idiomas que pudiese saberse aunque solo dominase su idioma natal y el "extranjés" (extranjés: dícese del dialecto inentendible de ningún idioma y solo genera ruidos extraños), pero sabía que no llegaría a ocurrir a menos que pudiese hablar con él y decirle esos sentimientos que se morían en el fondo de sí mismo, quería verlo una vez y tomarlo como suyo. Nada le quitaría ese pensamiento de la cabeza y estaba decidido a encontrar al azabache.

Llamó un par de veces a la puerta y fue recibido por su pelirroja favorita, quien lucía una expresión de fastidio acompañada por su mirada de neutralidad. Le dio paso después de un rato del cuestionario de la chica y se encaminó a la habitación del hijo menor y para sorpresa lo encontró, debido a la hora a la que decidió caer de visita, dormido.

Avanzó a paso ligero y se sentó al filo de la cama, lo observó un rato y le quitó del rostro algunos mechones oscuros que caían a su rostro para poder apreciarlo mejor; se veía tan adorable dormido y su imagen enternecedora creció cuando vio mas a la izquierda, en el mueble de la computadora, un cobayo en su jaula igual de dormido que su dueño. Rió ligeramente y se acerca al menor lentamente para plantarle un beso en la mejilla, pero el zoquete dormido a mitad de su sueño decide moverse para encontrar la comodidad y terminó el beso por ser en los labios. Al rubio parecía darle un paro al sentir un cosquilleo similar a electricidad recorrerle el cuerpo pero esa sensación lejos de asustarle le comenzaba a gustar y le incitaba a profundizar ese beso, tomando de la cintura al azabache y pegándose lo mas que pudo a su cuerpo, se movía lentamente sobre los labios ajenos como si se tratase de un exquisito dulce. Acariciaba sus cabellos oscuros y sus suaves mejillas, llegó a recostarse ligeramente sobre él, sin llegar a aplastarlo pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su pequeño cuerpo debajo del suyo. Se separó con lentitud del azabache y fue cuando su corazón se encogió instantáneamente; Craig le miraba a los ojos y con un rubor adornando sus mejillas pero con esa mirada casual de "¿cuándo llegaste?" en esos ojos gélidos azul marino.

-¡gah! -retrocedió rápidamente, avergonzado y asustado.

-¿Tweek? -aún recostado, le miraba fijamente.

-yo... em... verás... es mucha presión...

El azabache admitía que era la primera vez que veía tanto nerviosismo en su hermano mayor, pero él también se sentía nervioso por lo que no objetó nada y encima, le pedía una explicación con la mirada, pero sabía que el rubio no le diría nada dado a que era ahora un manojo de nervios. Se sentó en la cama para verle mejor y haciendo acopio de su valor, con mirada decidida y aún ruborizado tomó la palabra.

-me gustas.

-¿eh?

-desde la primera vez que te vi... cuando me ayudaste... pero ese pendejo de Topo nunca me dejó decírtelo... y solo me uní a la preparatoria para estar contigo... ni que quisiera estar con mi hermana y su farfullo de amigas, o siquiera me guste sacar Sobresalientes ya que no se me da estudiar... me gustas y ya.

Concluyó desviando la mirada a alguna otra parte que no fueran esas orbes verde olivo que tanto había deseado que lo mirasen de otra forma que no fuese como un niño o alguien que necesitaba ser protegido. Por su parte Tweek aún seguía confuso, el pequeño azabache había sido demasiado directo en su declaración, otro punto para tener envidia de esa valentía que tenía, aún se sentía nervioso ya que creía que le regañaría por haberlo besado de esa forma o le golpearía y ya no podrían volverse a ver ahora menos que antes... pero todo había salido inusualmente bien. Sonrió mas aliviado y contento de que las cosas se den por su lado, volvió a acercarse al joven para tomarlo por la barbilla y así le mirase. Vio una vez mas esos ojos azul metal, que con solo mirarlos una vez dejaba sumiso a quien sea y hasta con deseos de no romper el contacto hasta después de un tiempo; se acercó y depositó un suave y corto beso en sus labios, siendo correspondido por el menor.

_lo siento, siento, siento, siento_  
_fui yo, fui yo, fui yo_  
_quien de ti, de ti, de ti_  
_se enamoró, enamoró, enamoró baby_

_explota, explota, explota, explota_  
_tus ojos son pólvora, pólvora, pólvora_  
_mi respiración se agota, agota, agota_  
_por ti pierdo mi control_

Fue un paso complicado el que la gente aceptase su relación... al menos en la escuela porque ni loco el azabache les comentará sobre su amor a sus padres o su hermana, aunque ella por sí misma se enteraría tarde que temprano y a contra voluntad le tocará hacer de su sirviente si quiere que mantenga su boca cerrada hasta que él mimo confiese. Tweek no tenía tantos problemas como él ya que sus padres esperaban aquello, aunque obviamente el rubio omitió el pequeño detalle que creía innecesario de que su novio tenía solo 15 años cuando él ya iba a los 20, ya habría tiempo para mencionarlo.

Vio como iba llegando el menor y se acercó a él, se agachó levemente para plantarle un beso en la mejilla e ir a clases. Los dos iban pensando en lo mismo, debían disculparse con el destino por creer que les tenía odio. El amor a veces puede ir y venir cuando menos uno se lo espera, decir que se tuvo el error de enamorarse antes que su pareja de ésta era un paso para una historia realmente divertida, ya que dependiendo de las acciones, el destino puede ser benevolente y ayudar a que todo ocurra. Lo siento, fui yo quien se enamoró de ti primero. ¿quién de los dos lo comenzó?

* * *

**el fin :3 por cierto... datos generales del fic:**

**canción utilizada: Sorry Sorry**

**banda: Super Junior**

**por si a alguien le interesó xD en fin, salió de este modo por dos razones... la primera es que yo uso toooda la letra de la canción, y como la dejo completa me sale extenso owo y segundo, yo iba a hacer un MultiChapter con esto pero como solo la idea me llegó les dejo el resumen ewe si quiere mi sempai que lo continue lo hago y si no pues lo hago (?) de todos modos es para ella esta canción x3 una vez mas lamento la tardanza, espero no tardarme en los regalos de Navidad que por suerte no iban en el usb ewe en fin... gustó? no gustó? debería dedicarme a otra cosa? hacedlo saber con un review ;3**

**See you, Again Desu~!**


End file.
